


Futaba's chest size

by Minimum_Creativity



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Crack I guess, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, chatfic, inspired by an insta post that i saw, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimum_Creativity/pseuds/Minimum_Creativity
Summary: Futaba : Guys When I did my chest measurements earlier today , I noticed that my chest has gotten a little bigger, Should I get a new bra?.......................................A/N: My first chatfic! Its very short but its something i guess
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Futaba's chest size

Futaba Sakura : Guys When I did my chest measurements earlier today , I noticed that my chest has gotten a little bigger, Should I get a new bra?

Ryuji Sakamoto: what?

Ann Takamaki : Um

Ann Takamaki : I guess it should be ok?

Haru Okumura: Agreed!

Futaba Sakura : Alright then, does anyone want to come with me?

Ann Takamaki : Futaba-chan i'll come with you! I have to buy a new dress anyways

Yusuke Kitagawa : Futaba?

Futaba Sakura: Yes?

Yusuke Kitagawa : You shouldn't be looking for a new bra when you go shopping with Ann

Futaba Sakura : What , you have a problem with me buying a new bra Inari?

Yusuke Kitagawa : no

Futaba Sakura: Then why?

Yusuke Kitagawa : You should be getting a new measuring tape instead 

Futaba Sakura : ...

Ryuji Sakamoto : Damn

Ann Takamaki : F

Haru Okumura : Oh my

Akira Kurusu : Ouch

Yusuke Kitagawa : ...

Futaba Sakura : Fuck you Inari

{-System notice-Futaba Sakura has removed Yusuke Kitagawa permanently from this groupchat}

Ann Takamaki : Futaba chan!

Futaba Sakura : OwO

……

[Personal Message from Makoto to Ann]

Makoto : What the hell just happened  
Ann : it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chatfic and as always Kudos,Comments and Bookmarks are appreciated!!


End file.
